Reminiscencias de un juego
by Rx-sama
Summary: Quien yacía recostado en la pared de aquella habitación se cruzó de brazos y enfocó la vista con el fin de seguir el recorrido de su contrincante, quien con pasos firmes y elegantes caminaba alrededor de la mesa, analizando la jugada que haría enseguida.


Buenas, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Bueno, las juntas con una amiga - sabrás quien eres cuando leas XD - me hicieron explorar e intentar trabajar con mas personajes, sobre todo personajes con los cuales se me hace extraño trabajar, pero me senti bien y me pareció bastante excitante mientras escribía, en especial sobre estas dos viejas obras de arte, arte porque bueno, su profesión es un arte despues de todo. Bien, mucho bla, bla, bla.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Quien yacía recostado en la pared de aquella habitación - iluminada únicamente por una lámpara que colgaba del techo - se cruzó de brazos y enfocó la vista con el fin de seguir el recorrido de su contrincante, quien con pasos firmes y elegantes caminaba alrededor de la mesa, analizando la jugada que haría a continuación. El de blancos cabellos arqueó una ceja al descifrar cual sería su movimiento, agachó el cuerpo y calculó la distancia así como la fuerza que tenía que ejercer para introducir la bola en el agujero. Tomó el taco en el extremo anterior con su mano izquierda y con la otra sostuvo el otro extremo. Balanceó ligeramente el antebrazo derecho y con presteza dio un golpe seco, dando en el centro a la bola blanca que salió disparada solo para chocar con otra de color distinto. El moreno sonrió con sorna al observar como la bola recorría sistemática la mesa tapizada, para perderse en uno de los extremos perforados. No podía creer que aún poseía tales habilidades en el billar. Despegó su espalda de la pared y caminó sigiloso hasta una esquina, en donde dejó reposar el taco con el que jugaba. Volteo paulatinamente y cruzó miradas con su colega, rival, amigo y en ocasiones, enemigo también; pendiente de cada expresión que este hacía, tratando de obtener una pista que pudiera serle útil y que de alguna manera le dijera: ''Estoy aquí. Siempre he estado aquí''.

- ¿Qué? No piensas jugar. Es tu turno – informó Ryuken impaciente y esperando reacción por parte del otro.

- Un momento. Primero necesito un trago – respondió mientras caminaba hacia la barra de licores - ¿Quieres uno?: ¿Whisky? ¿Vino? ¿Ron? ¿Brandy? ¿Ginebra?

- No. Sabes bien que no me gusta – alegó tajante - Tienes una gran despensa, kurosaki. No sabía que te gustara tanto el licor – acotó dejando reposar el taco en la mesa de billar, se quitó las gafas y admiró con cierta sorpresa la vitrina que contenía infinidad de botellas con alcohol de distintas marcas.

- No. En realidad bebo muy poco – dijo riendo e introduciendo una mano en su bolsillo – es solo que siempre soñé con tener un espacio así en mi casa. Tan tranquilo, tan pacífico y tan mío – terminó para sacar una caja de cigarrillos. Extrajo una unidad, lo llevó hasta su boca y lo encendió.

- ¿Por qué fumas? Sabes que nunca me ha gustado que lo hagas. El aroma es repugnante.

El moreno aspiró profundo y soltó una gran bocanada de gas mezclado con nicotina. Miró al Quincy nostálgico, sonrió ampliamente y tomó algunos cubos de hielo introduciéndolos en un vaso de vidrio. Quien lo veía sonrió finamente ante el comportamiento de su amigo, se dirigió hacia él y raudo tomó una botella de Whisky del estante, llenando el vaso hasta una altura moderada. A pesar de los años, recordaba cual era el licor de su preferencia. El momento se volvió plácido y evocaba algunas anécdotas especiales y otras, no tanto; y sin darse cuenta la atmósfera se tornó del color del pasado y ya se hacía inevitable escapar de el, por mucho que quisieran. Además, el Ishida mayor había aceptado la invitación, por lo que tenía presente que sería una noche amena y quizá, llena de sorpresas y revelaciones.

- Lo sé. Es solo que mi difunta esposa alguna vez me dijo: '_'Tu mano se ve atractiva con el cigarro entre los dedos, querido'' _– citó Kurosaki tomando un sorbo del licor que reposaba en el vaso.

- Creo que otra persona mucho antes te lo dijo también ¿Verdad? – mencionó el de cabellos blancos lanzando una mirada punzante y acusadora.

- ¿Y todavía dices que no te gusta que fume? – espetó para aspirar nuevamente de su cigarrillo.

- No. Lo detesto.

El juego se había suspendido por el momento. Sus miradas oscuras y experimentadas - alimentadas por todas aquellas batallas libradas, así como experiencias de ilimitada índole - se cruzaron por unos instantes, indicándoles que todavía seguía vivo en ellos aquel sentimiento fugaz que alguna vez los hizo volverse un uno contra todos. Isshin, un poco avergonzado desvió la vista y dio otro pequeño sorbo al trago que sostenía en su mano. Miró el cigarrillo que tenía en la otra y repitió en su mente las palabras que había enunciado Ryuken hacía unos momentos atrás. Es verdad, él mismo se lo había dicho alguna vez, hace muchos, muchos años, mientras escapaban de sus respectivas familias. Y en esos momentos de angustia y debilidad, fumó elegante y desesperado uno de los cigarrillos tan famosos en el mundo humano, esperando que tal vez ese humo envolviera sus problemas y les permitiera escapar a un lugar en donde solo hubiera espacio para su prohibido sentir.

De alguna manera Ryuken supo lo que pasaba por la mente del Shinigami, suspiró amargamente y arrugó el ceño. Le dolía. Recordar de nuevo todo aquello era irritante y lacerante para su alma, y a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez la furia de su clan lo hizo desistir de la idea o quizá, él mismo nunca quiso dar por sentado ese hecho inevitable. Todo lo adjudica a su juventud e inestabilidad emocional y hormonal. Nunca lo supo a ciencia cierta. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que su cálido Reiatsu – el de Isshin - lo embriagaba y de alguna forma se sentía atraído y protegido por el, y tal vez eso mismo fue lo que jugó en su contra.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó Isshin intrigado.

- No lo sé. Éramos jóvenes entonces. Inexpertos y sin tener claro cuales eran nuestros ideales – aclaró colocándose las gafas nuevamente. No podía contemplar la silueta de su amigo claramente sin ellas, además, camuflaba sus ojos tras el cristal.

- No mientas. Sabes bien que el orgullo y la vergüenza te dominaron – bufó en tono templado. Respiró hondamente y dejó el vaso sobre la barra. Caminó pasando por su lado y tomó el taco que había dejado reposando en una esquina de la habitación – Es mi turno ¿Cierto?

El Quincy mayor asintió y reanudaron el juego. Isshin visualizó la disposición de las bolas sobre la mesa y analizó con cuidado su jugada. No dejaría que su amigo ganara esta vez. Buscó la posición más adecuada para llevar a cabo su golpe y dio con pericia en el centro de la bola blanca, quien con fuerza arremetió contra otra, la cual encajó perfectamente en uno de los seis agujeros que tenía el tablero color verde. Orgulloso, alzó la mirada y enfrentó a su contrincante, quien arqueando una ceja movió su rostro hacia el lado contrario, eliminando todo contacto visual.

- Has mejorado, Kurosaki – elogió el Quincy volteando y dirigiéndose a la barra de licores – Creo que ahora sí necesito un trago – afirmó.

- Sírvete – ofreció afable y con un ligero dejo de burla en su tono de voz.

- Se supone que soy el invitado. Ven y sírveme un trago como buen anfitrión, Kurosaki.

- Nunca entendí por qué me llamas por mi apellido – preguntó mientras pasaba por su lado para preparar el dichoso trago – aunque hubo una época en la que me llamabas por mi primer nombre ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No. No recuerdo – respondió cortante - Quiero vino tinto, por favor.

- Está bien – Y sin indagar más en el asunto tomó una botella de vino, sacó una copa del estante, destapó la botella y vertió un poco de líquido en su interior.

El Quincy, tomó la copa entre sus finos y elegantes dedos, y sofisticado dio un sorbo.

- Está exquisito – elogió la suave textura y agradable aroma del licor que provenía de chile.

- Lo sé. Es uno de mis preferidos.

Ambos se miraron con cierta cautela. Sus lenguas, aunque precavidas, les picaban e incitaban a hablar. Después de tanto tiempo y en frente de esa mesa de billar, lo merecían. El Shinigami se apoyó sobre la barra y a su mente llegó aquella guerra salvaje, donde el metal de las espadas y la sangre se fundían en un binomio mortal que cubrió gran parte de su integridad. Una guerra en donde tuvo que poner a prueba su poder. Pero no contó con la presencia azul de aquel guerrero en el campo de batalla. Su temple, seguridad y fuerza lo hicieron luchar hasta agotar su última gota de Reiatsu. Al final, los dos hombres cayeron rendidos y exhaustos uno frente al otro. Ya no eran enemigos, ni amigos. Solo dos almas que de alguna forma lograron conectarse, formando un lazo inmoral y fuera de lo legalmente permitido.

Miradas.

Todo empezó por aquella endemoniada mirada orgullosa e irresistible, que lo llevó a hacer cosas, cosas que iban en contra de sus principios, pero no le importó y prefirió luchar por aquello que consideró correcto. Así era él después de todo: osado, gallardo, bizarro y un poco despreocupado quizá; a diferencia del Quincy rebelde que no dependía de nadie y su autosuficiencia hablaba por si misma. Se vieron solos y desamparados, ya no contaban con el apoyo de sus aliados y debían valerse por ellos solos. El Quincy conocía su mundo – el mundo humano - a diferencia del otro que pocas veces lo había visitado, y le resultaba aterrador empezar una vida allí, aunque le emocionaba que lo haría con aquel que supo comprender sus temores y deseos. Ya no tenían nada ni a nadie, excepto el uno para el otro, y en aquel entonces eso les bastaba. Pero de amor no se vive.

- ¿Extrañas a tu esposa? – habló Ishida sentándose en una banca y dejando su copa de vino en la barra. Estableció un contacto visual severo y directo con el Shinigami. Era importante no solo escuchar la respuesta, sino ver qué se reflejaba en las avellanadas y grandes orbes de su amigo.

- Por supuesto. Sabes bien que la amé. Es la madre de mis hijos después de todo – remembró Kurosaki con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, ofreciéndole una mirada cristalina a su compañero.

- Nunca le di las gracias – reveló desviando la mirada. Le removía la conciencia observar así a Isshin – Ella hizo mucho por nosotros en aquel entonces.

- Lo sé. Y quien diría que todo terminaría así.

- Ja ja ja Sí, tienes razón – afirmó risueño – Escucha – enjugó con uno de sus dedos la pequeña lágrima que intentaba salir de los ojos del otro – No llores. Pareces una niña.

- ¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien. No seas tonto – bromeó el moreno retirando la mano y sosteniéndola con cierta rudeza.

El roce de a poco se suavizó y por un momento sus ojos volvieron a tener contacto, atisbando en cada cornea un brillo peculiar y familiar que invitaba a indagar en lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos. El Quincy sin mucho esfuerzo se quitó del agarre que el Shinigami suponía y se levantó del banco. Se dio vuelta y tomó el taco que había dejado reposando en la mesa de billar. Sin mediar palabras el moreno comprendió que el juego debía continuar, así que observó detenidamente los movimientos de su contrincante. Le resultaba atractiva su elegancia al tomar el taco con tal delicadeza, una cualidad que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Se tomó su tiempo para descifrar la jugada que haría, caminando lentamente alrededor de la mesa, dibujando en su mente líneas imaginarias que seguirían las bolas si diera en lugares específicos y armando una elaborada pero sencilla estrategia que le permitiera obtener una victoria segura. Se detuvo y sonrió confiado. Se agachó, tomó la posición adecuada y de un golpe furtivo introdujo dos bolas a la vez, dándole la ventaja sobre su contrincante. Miró de reojo a Isshin parado al lado de la barra, sonriendo como un tarado. Le hacía gracia verlo así y ya había olvidado como era, después de todo, luego de su decisión, pocas veces pudo encontrarse con él, salvo algunas ocasiones en donde una mesa de billar era su confidente. Tal como alguna vez lo fue Masaki. Su presencia en aquellos tiempos difíciles fue invaluable, por ello la recuerda con cariño y aunque de cierta forma se sintió traicionado cuando se enteró que se había casado con Isshin, no la culpa, ni en aquel entonces ni ahora.

Ryuken volvió a dejar su taco reposando en una esquina de la habitación – junto al de Isshin - y caminó hacia la barra nuevamente. Se sentó y tomó la copa de vino con porte, bebiendo un trago largo y amargo. Bajó la copa y aspiró ese humo que le revolvía el estómago. Lanzó una mirada gélida al Shinigami quien comprendió el lenguaje implícito, pero dio otra estocada a su cigarrillo y exhaló el humo directo en la cara del otro; le gustaba verlo molesto, era un placer que siempre procuró tener al alcance y se valía casi de cualquier cosa para provocarlo. El Quincy se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba y sin contar con el permiso de Kurosaki, le arrebató el cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus finos labios. El moreno abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido y recordó que en ocasiones podía ser totalmente impredecible. Observó como lentamente llevó el cigarrillo hasta su boca, inhalando y exhalando con maestría aquel gas nicotínico y adictivo. Esta vez, él fue quien recibió el humo en la cara. Espabiló con la mano el exceso de humareda y siguió admirando como su amigo, con la mirada medio perdida, seguía aspirando de aquel pitillo blanco.

- Sabes Isshin – habló el de gafas en expresión seria – nunca quise hacerte daño.

- Pero lo hiciste, Ryuken – respondió sereno, ya no dolía, no tanto como antes – Lo ves. Me has llamado por mi primer nombre – soltó una carcajada al escuchar su apelativo pronunciado por los labios del Quincy mayor.

- No es justo. Te aprovechas del momento, Isshin. Siempre lo has hecho – espetó en un intento por defenderse del sutil ataque del otro – Me sentía sucio, un desertor por permitirme tales sentimientos y por eso yo…

- Por eso te fuiste – agregó el moreno terminando la frase del otro – Y me dejaste sabiendo lo mucho que te amaba. Dejé todo por ti, Ryuken. Me enfrente a todos por ti pero al final… al final tú… - se mordió el labio. Se ponía irascible con tan solo recordar.

- Sé que me acobardé. Sentí miedo al dejar de lado mi orgullo como Quincy. Además, este mundo era difícil, Isshin. Aún en estos días, es difícil. Tu no lo conocías como yo y seguro nos hubieran despedazado – terminó para luego mirar al frente. Se le hacía vergonzoso verlo a los ojos. Sentía que no había luchado lo suficiente y no había sido justo para ninguno de los dos, en especial para el moreno.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. La luz tenue que emitía la lámpara les permitía esconder sus expresiones entre las sombras dadas por sus facciones. El licor de a poco hacía su magia en ambos hombres y despacio, decían lo que tenían que decir. Kurosaki subió una mano y apresó la nuca de su amigo, presionando con cierta fuerza, la suficiente para dejar claro que todo estaba bien. El Quincy, un poco abatido, giró su cabeza e intentó sonreír, pero antes de que pudiera expandir sus labios, otros carnosos llegaron atrevidos, rozando con delicadeza los suyos.

Solo un toque.

Solo un momento.

Solo ellos.

Hacía tanto que no sentía esa calidez, ese Reiatsu envolvente y sofocante, esos pequeños vellos en su barbilla que le hacían cosquillas. Sí, ha pasado tiempo pero ya no se recrimina. Lo hecho, hecho está y no hubo nada que él hubiera podido hacer. Quizá si no hubiera sido débil, pudo llevar una vida junto a Isshin, pero su orgullo pudo más. Se había enamorado de un Shinigami y eso era inaceptable. No para un Quincy. Un gallardo y poderoso Quincy, como él. Además aquel amor era aberrante y su clan jamás lo perdonó, por ello le detesta y procuró no volver a tener que ver con ellos. Aún así, en verdad quiso intentarlo. Inclusive entraron juntos a la escuela de medicina. Lo único que quizá tenían en común era su devoción inexplicable por salvar vidas, por ello decidieron cursar la carrera y vivir una vida haciendo lo que querían hacer. Gracias a Masaki lograron obtener papeles falsos para que el Shinigami pudiera entrar sin inconvenientes a la Universidad. Fue una amiga fiel que los apoyó hasta el final. Incluso cuando tomó aquella decisión que devastó a Isshin.

- No te preocupes. Todo está bien – dijo cerca. Muy cerca. Podían aspirar la respiración del otro.

Kurosaki se levantó nuevamente, dejó el vaso de Whisky sobre la barra y caminó hacia la esquina de la habitación. Tomó el taco y dispuso a realizar su movimiento. Solo quedaban tres bolas en la mesa. Si lograba introducir solo una ganaría el juego. Observó con detenimiento la posición de cada una de ellas y trató de organizar en su mente el movimiento que harían las redondas si diera en uno u otro punto. Sonrió de lado y buscó una posición que favoreciera su golpe. Cerró un ojo con tal agudizar la vista, balanceó un poco el antebrazo derecho y dio en el centro de la bola blanca. Ésta, veloz golpeó a otra que chocó varias veces con las paredes del tablero y paulatinamente la velocidad se redujo, y justo cerca de un agujero, se detuvo. Mala suerte para el Shinigami, faltó un poco mas de fuerza al golpe. Llevó una mano tras su nuca y rió simpático ante la situación. El otro, observaba la escena con gracia, la verdad es que, de alguna forma – y no sabía como – se le hacía un poco – solo un poco – adorable ver a Isshin así, tan juguetón, tan suelto, tan él. Sus miradas cruzadas en todo momento seguían revelando aquel pasado doloroso pero superado.

- Casi lo logras, pero sabes que nunca podrás ganarme – expresó arrogante el Quincy quien satisfecho le devolvió el cigarro casi consumido a su contrincante.

- No se ha dicho nada todavía. Tienes que jugar – invitó en un tono atrevido y bastante comprometedor.

Ishida tomó su copa y dio otro pequeño sorbo. Se dio cuenta que casi se le terminaba el vino por lo que se levantó y sirvió él mismo otro chorro de licor en el recipiente de cristal. Lo mismo hizo con el vaso de Isshin, el cual también reposaba casi vacío en la barra. El moreno le agradeció con la mirada y tomó el vaso entre sus manos, para luego saborear el líquido amargo y delicioso, degustando su fina textura y suave y embriagante aroma. Recordó a Ryuken. Así era él: amargo, delicioso, irresistible y a la vez tan evasivo. Nunca supo que pasaba por su mente, así que supuso que todo estaba bien. Pero supuso mal. Un día, sin razón aparente dijo adiós y le dejó allí, con el corazón destrozado. Pero por suerte, Masaki estaba allí. Le brindó su apoyo incondicional, su amistad. Sabía bien la situación de ambos y no quería ver sufrir a su amigo. Pero en el proceso se enamoraron, y al final terminaron casados. Quizá todo suene perfecto pero dentro de Isshin siempre siguió vivo el recuerdo de Ryuken. Nunca pudo olvidarlo y eso le carcomía la conciencia a diario, debatiendo consigo mismo que no era posible que después de que lo había abandonado, todavía lo quisiera de esa forma tan enfermiza. Aún hoy, después de tanto tiempo, cuando en silencio rinde luto a su esposa, enfrenta ese sentimiento fugaz, inquieto y prohibido.

El momento se tensó un poco. El aire que respiraban se volvió pesado y no era precisamente por el humo circundante que producía el cigarrillo mientras se consumía. Pero duró un instante. Solo un pequeño lapso de segundo en donde el odio intentaba florecer en el alma pura del moreno, como en otras ocasiones. Pero no podía. Su amor era enorme y excelso. A pesar de que nunca logró entender las razones de Ryuken, lo respeto y procuró acatar sus decisiones, a expensas de que repercutieran directamente en su persona. Aquella imagen alejándose bajo la lluvia fue dolorosa y por mucho tiempo las pesadillas lo asediaron. Verlo partir así, tan de repente, le hizo darse cuenta que todo lo que hizo no valió la pena. Pero luego, después de unos años, nació Ichigo, iluminando sus días y su vida nuevamente. Más tarde Masaki dio a luz a Karin y luego el llanto de Yuzu le desveló por muchas noches. Esa nueva y hermosa experiencia le hizo reflexionar, aceptando que había tomado la decisión correcta al marcharse al mundo humano, siguiendo a quien consideró – y considera – el amor de su vida.

- Creo que al final todo resultó mejor de lo que esperábamos ¿No crees? – habló el Quincy interrumpiendo el pacífico y liviano silencio. Giró el rostro y miró a Isshin con cariño.

- Sí. Es verdad. Mis hijos me dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar. Ellos fueron mi norte y mi razón de vida; Y luego de que Masaki muriera, tuve que encargarme de que no sufrieran. No me permití más tristezas y desde entonces una gran sonrisa acompaña mi rostro – confesó sosegado y embelesado en las orbes oscuras del otro.

- Una sonrisa de idiota, por cierto – acotó odioso y acertado. De alguna forma se conecto con su compañero y dirigió su mirada al frente, admirado el brillo de la luz sobre los vasos y las botellas de vidrio – Me pasó lo mismo con Uryu – dijo para tomar su copa y beber diligente su contenido.

- De verdad me sorprendí cuando te vi con ese niño en brazos – reveló – y se te veía muy feliz, aunque – dio una estocada al cigarrillo y exhaló el gas con parsimonia – nunca me hablaste de su madre – acotó intrigado y observando expectante el perfil del Quincy.

Desde su posición pudo apreciar como Ishida ofrecía una ligera y tierna sonrisa al aire. Se levantó del asiento, dejó encima de la barra su copa de vino y con cautela se acercó al Shinigami, quien feliz como lombriz, se dejó besar suavemente. Un beso firme, seguro y muy expresivo. Sus rostros sonrojados se alejaron gradualmente hasta que la figura dominante del Director del hospital de Karakura se acercó a la esquina de la habitación, tomando su taco y acercándose a la mesa de billar. Sería su última jugada.

- Cuando me ganes, hablaremos de eso, Isshin – condicionó el Quincy volviéndose de nuevo hacia el Shinigami.

- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, Ryuken – aspiró brevemente y observó compasivo al de cabellos blancos desde su posición - ¿Te arrepientes?

- No – rió por lo bajo – Si no me hubiera ido, Uryu no existiría – miró al techo y dejó que la luz de la lámpara lo deslumbrara. Bajó de nuevo la vista, nublada por una capa de líquido lagrimal.

- Y mis niños tampoco – agregó mientras alzaba el vaso de Whisky – ¿Qué esperas? ¡Juega!

Ryuken se dio la vuelta y miró las tres bolas que sobraban. Rió imperceptible al darse cuenta que Kurosaki le había dejado el juego en bandeja de plata, sin intención, pero se lo dejó. Una de las redondas quedó a escasos centímetros del hoyo. Así que tomó el taco, buscó la posición mas adecuada para el caso y fácil y sin obstáculos logró encestar la pequeña bola en el agujero. El moreno sonrió finamente, admirando los movimientos calculadores del otro.

- Gané – sentenció en ese tono frío y uniforme. Un tono de voz grueso que podía paralizar al más duro de nervios.

- De nuevo – se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta él – Bueno ¿Cuándo será la revancha? – preguntó arrebatándole de las manos el taco y dejándolo reposar sobre la mesa de billar.

- No lo sé – se estremeció al sentir en su barbilla aquel aliento a licor, cálido y repugnante – Un día de estos, quizá.

- Bien – se acercó un poco más – Entonces al menos merezco un premio de consolación – dijo atrevido y tomando por la cintura al Quincy - ¿No lo crees?

- No seas atrevido, Isshin.

- Sabes bien que te gusta, Ryuken.

Ya eran adultos, serios, profesionales y padres pero, eso no les quitaba el derecho a divertirse de vez en cuando ¿No? A fin de cuentas, ya eran lo suficientemente maduros para saber bien lo que querían y una mesa de billar puede usarse para muchas cosas. Además, podían estar tranquilos ya que el secreto solo era compartido por cuatro paredes y la luz tímida que irradiaba de aquella afortunada lámpara.

**FIN **

Rodo-Sama

* * *

Bueno ¿Les gustó? A mi me parece una pareja de lo mejor. Quizá cada uno con el hijo del otro tambien suene bien pero no se, la experiencia junta al final suele ser muy ventajoso XD

Bueno, Hessefan, espero lo leas - mas te vale XD - y espero que te haya gustado, ya desistí de la idea del cuadrilátero pero otras cuantas han invadido la minerva que tengo por mente.

Besos a todos, dejen reviews, alimentan el ego y el espíritu. XD


End file.
